Snake (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan)
Snake (Snakeonaman) is a powerful main villain in''' Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, mainly the Snakeonaman Saga. '''About Snake first appears in the Snakeonaman Saga as a enemy coming to make Earth his new home planet with his parents, and his race. He had a few guards with him in his spaceship when he lands on Earth. Snake is as powerful as Cell, even a little more, and fights Kuzon and manages to push Kuzon to his Super Saiyan level, of which Kuzon gathers the energy to defeat Snake. 'Biography' Snake's real name is Snakeonaman. Planet Snake is Snake's birthplace. Snake's ancestry is not known too much either, but Snake has 2 brothers, Serpen, and Cobe, who appear only in the Snake 2nd Saga with Snake, and 2 parent's, King Snake, and Queen Snake, who only appear in Kuzon: The Movie as the bosse's. Snake is apparently a supreme overlord of the North Galaxy (That's what he thinks) and has a 200 guard army, with a spaceship he lives in. Snake gets tired of living in a spaceship, and (Like his parents and brothers) looks for a suitable planet to live on, due to his being to "Metal", so he finds Earth. Snake lands on Earth hoping to dominate it, but is immediately stopped by the Z-fighters, which leads to Kuzon forming the Super Bomb and incinerating Snake to ash. Snake is revived by Serpent and Cobe coming to Earth 2 month's after Snakes defeat (Nobody knew they did) and bringing his ash to a Snake-made science chamber on Planet Snake and somehow, rebuiit Snakes whole body in 2 years, and then coming back to Earth for revenge, creating the Snake 2nd saga, where Snake, Serpen, and Cobe are all killed by getting cut in half multiple times. Snake is never seen again but in Kuzon's fighting dreams. Kuzon actually sometime's looks up to Snake for making him powerful, and making him a Super Saiyan (Almost like Goku did Frieza). 'Snake and Kuzon's showdown' After the next day of spending the night at Chi-Chi and Goku's, Kuzon was up and ready for Snake's arrival like the others. When Snake arrived, Kuzon and Goku went to Yunzibit which is where they did their showdown. Kuzon let Goku go first, so he can watch him fight, but refused to let Goku beat him, or go SSJ4. After Goku went unconchious, Kuzon fought Snake himself. The two pummeled each othe in a deadly bloody battle, then Snake pulled off a Numa blast, which destroyed half of Yunzibit, and almost Kuzon. Snake thought he was the winner, until out of nowhere, Kuzon got up and then transformed into his Super Saiyan form after a minute of warm up. Snake was surprised by this unexpected action until he was abrubtly interrupted by a ultra kick by Kuzon, which then lit the Super Showdown between them. With the ground spurting lava, and a long bloody battle, Kuzon was getting more powerful with every hit, while Snake was just getting worse. Then Kuzon thought of his desprete move, the Super Bomb. Kuzon struggled to form it due to Snake's inert act, but Kuzon kicked him to a high wall and fired the bomb, which could barely be seen from space and could even be seen from Roshi's. The bomb incinerated Snake to pure ash and rubble. The energy that the bomb stole from was unacceptable and Kuzon fell to the ground unconscious and left his Super Saiyan state which then became a pure hearted, Z-Fighter. 'Video Game appearances' Snake appears in most of the Kuzon series' video games. His first major appearance is in Kuzon: The Video Game. He is a playable character/villain. 'Movie appearances' Snake appears/mentions in some movies of the series. *Kuzon: The Movie (mentioned by his parents) 'Other' To be added. Category:Characters Category:Kuzey457 Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Ultra Kuzon